Memories Of The Past
by Theresa471
Summary: Agent Mulder is asked by William to search in a new sighting of an alien space is is part one of the Revival series.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One X Files Revival short story "Memories Of The Past"

Agent Fox Mulder always had a problem trying to adjust to what the real world is supposed to be liked. As to why most of his working buddies, never consider him as just plain old Mulder, instead of always calling him "Spooky Mulder", as to why that nickname has stuck with him after all of these years.

On this day having been very cold the past few weeks, he's finally had the nerve to asked Scully to marry him once again, just after the return of there son William.

And with his son, having his own battles of the past to be playing games with his mind, even though his own mother telling him it was his over active imagination working over drive.

Along with William having to come for a visit just prior to his father and mother renewing there wedding vows, plus the fact William had information in regard to a new alien space craft having been sighted in New Hampshire.

William asked his father just after the reception, on whether or not, he would be interested in looking for the space craft. And he knew by the look of his mother's face that she wanted to come as well to help out.

All three agreed to travel to New Hampshire, with the permission from A.D. Skinner and Agent John Doggett since he's the one having to be in charge of the X Files department.

It was at this point that Agent Fox Mulder, had to check his lap top for any sightings that was listed by the Military for the area. It did showed on the web site that there was a report coming from the Mount Washington observatory some 30 miles away. Dr. Joshua Daniels reported the sighting to the U.S Military.

Along with CETI and other U.F.O. organizations around the country.

Mulder found an email address to contact Dr. Daniels, as Agent Mulder sent a message to the doctor.  
/

Since it was some what late, Dr. Daniels was just about ready to leave for his home, when an email came in on his laptop. He could not not believe that it was Agent Fox Mulder of the F.B.I. and X Files department.

It has been several years that Dr. Daniels, has been keeping up with Agent Mulder's career.

Agent Mulder needed to find out about the space craft that was sighted in the area, he wanted to come and check out the sight with his partner.

Dr. Daniels agreed to meet up with Fox Mulder at the local airport sometime tomorrow after sending the email message.

It was this moment, he decided it was time to leave making sure that every thing was locked up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two Memories Of The Past

Agent Fox Mulder, William and Dana Scully arrived in New Hampshire, the next day around noon time. They were able to rent a truck, along with a map to show them the way over to the Mount Washington, Observatory.

William had the feeling, that the alien space craft was some where near, along with having to be cloaked in the hills. He was able to contact his own craft in orbit, to have them check for any radiation levels to be in the area for where he and his parents are at the moment.

It was at this particular moment, Fox Mulder came out of the small general store with information, on just how far the observatory was from here. While the area on the map show just how far it would be.

"I called the doctor to let him know, that we were on our way over to him, as he was in the middle of making another sighting for another U.F.O. crash, some 50 miles south of the last position of the first craft." While Mulder told every one to get into the four wheel drive, since the map show to be a rough ride ahead.

It wasn't long with Mulder driving, before the road started to become very rough, to be knocking everyone out of there seats. He told everyone to hold on until, they were able to get off to the side road, and head on up to the observatory.

There were three cars parked at the moment, for the doctor and his employees helping out with the information on the sighting.

When the group arrived, Doctor Joshua Daniels came out to greet with the group, he was a man in his late sixties, with a head full of grey.

Agent Mulder was able to introduce himself first to the doctor looking on to the others with great interest.

" Dr. Daniels, this is my partner Agent Dana Scully, my wife, along with our son William as well." Moving off to let the Dr. Daniels shake Scully's and his son's hand.

Dr. Daniels had a feeling after shaking William's hand, that something was not right, having the feeling that he was one of the rebel aliens that he had heard about from over the years.

"Willam, can I asked a question, that I hoped that I might be just wrong in the first place., are you one of them?" He said with having to give Scully such a chill down her spine.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three Memories Of The Past

When those words hit him like a ton of bricks, he just could not believe that the Dr., would actually think that he is an alien being. He didn't know what to say, until he decided to calm himself down. Both of his parents were looking on in complete shock.

I must tell you, that I am not one of those creatures that you made me out to be, but in fact I am very special. I need for you to understand just how special." He pointed out to the doctor looking some what confused by his statement.

It was at this point, Agent Fox Mulder stepped into the conversation before the Dr. causes more harm to William.

"Doctor Daniels, I need for you to know, William is part of a very special rebel group from the outer rim beyond Pluto, his people are made up from several different planets needing to protect themselves from the evil rebels wanting to take over the Earth." Mulder was exhausted after that explaining to Doctor Daniels.

"Then why or rather where is his space Craft that maybe could of stopped those two U.F.O.s from crashing some where in the hills?" He asked.

That's because at the time, my craft wasn't in orbit at the time the two ships entered Earth's orbit." He replied while moving away from the group to catch his breath having still to be upset.

Dana Scully went over to her to console him, while Mulder continued to talk with the doctor.

"William!, in a soft tone of voice. "Are you all right?, I know it wasn't easy for you after all of these years, fighting yourself over this entire alien nonsense." She said while taking her son into her arms, as she could feel him shaking some what from his conversation with Dr. Daniels.

"Mother, I know this hasn't been easy for anyone, I am just hoping that someday my battle will be over, but that won't happen until I know that everyone of those bastards are dead!" He was pissed, having to move out of his mother's embrace and head on back to his father and the doctor.

Doctor Daniels decided to bring the group inside to the Observatory, and look at the satellite/telescope photos.

Before showing the photos, he introduced the rest of his group working with him. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four Memories Of The Past

William had a feeling, that something was very wrong with one of Dr. Daniels associates, he went on his own to watch the one that was bending over his computer station, while working very quietly.

It was at this moment, while checking the back of his neck, he saw the bump defect. William stayed calm before the associate realized on just was going on.

Dr. Avery looks up from his terminal asking William on what he was doing. "What are you doing, young man?" While seeing that William just needed to look at all of the equipment.

"Would you like to take a look at the computer images of the U.F.O's that crashed into the hills?" He asked very softly.

"Sure!" He said to the doctor, while trying to get his parents attention,  
as it seem that his father decided to go elsewhere inside the observatory.

It was at this moment, with Mulder leaving, Scully came over to see if William was find. She had the awful feeling that something was going on with William having to be very quiet, while watching the images on the computer terminal.

Meanwhile in the of the space crafts, had decided to uncloak, since their power cells were being drained.

The rebel leader was mainly humanoid, but his face was some what disfigured from the battles, he was involved out in space.

And he needed to check with the rest of the rebels, on just how many of his people were still alive on the ship after crashing through Earth's atmosphere.

As for himself, he was having a hard time trying to breath, after hitting his chest,  
and head on the communications panel. Anders was trying to make contact with the rest of his fleet, before crashing and feeling the impact at that particular moment.

He moves up from the chair to have a better look at the damage communications panel. It would seem that only local channels were working, as he would be to contact the second craft with his brother Samuels in charge, who is two years younger then him.

Anders needed to call for help, since they were carrying a healer on board to help the rebels in regard to there health.

He collapsed onto the metal floor, as he was able to push the red alert button next to his chair on the panel.

Mulder after checking out the Observatory main telescope with Doctor Daniels, he needed to see how his son was doing, since it's been over an hour now that he walked around.

He comes over to Scully and William still checking the images on the terminal, there were just too many to check out, so they decided to stop looking, since Scully was starting to get a headache without using her glasses.

William gets up from the screen, along with being some what stiff from sitting on the hard chair. Dr. Avery decides to leave them, since it was time for him to leave for his break.

It was this point, William said to Mulder very softly in his ear that Avery is one of the alien rebels or a bounty hunter in disguise.

Mulder told Scully, and William that they were leaving, and to find out further, on just what is really going on.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five Memories Of The Past

Mulder had asked everyone to get back into the truck. Before they catch on, to what exactly is going on.

Without saying a word, William and Scully get into the truck, with Mulder having to get on his cell to call a friend of his that is an expert in U.F.O. experiences.

While they are moving along the bumpy road, Scully tells Mulder to stop the truck, and tell her, in what he's doing in the first place.

The number that he dialed on the cell no longer exists, since it's been a long time.

William tells them that he needs to contact his craft, to have everyone transport back up, and to discuss what to do next.

He takes out his communicating device to talk with his wife Allysa in charge of communications. His parents know about Allysa, since they were able to meet her awhile back during one of the rebel attacks.

"Allysa, make sure Johan knows, that I will and my parents will be coming aboard in five minutes." He tells her with both Mulder and Scully looking on with curiosity.

"Are we going to be doing this again with the transport?" He asked knowing full well he hates it after the last time with getting sick to his stomach.

"Yes, in a few minutes, so we need to get out of the truck right now."

It was a minute later, with everyone now out of the truck, when they felt the beam to bring them up to the space craft, and reappearing in the main communications center.

Mulder started to fell sick, William came over to help his father to sit down on the chair, while handing hand from Allysa a pill to help with his upset stomach.

"William, I have information for you in regard to the two crafts that crashed." She reports to him before saying hello to Mulder and Scully.

"Does Johan know about the information?" He asked with concern in his demeanor.

"Yes, he does William, and it's why he plans on sending down troops to see if they can catch them off guard while using there cloaking suits to hide from there radar sensors.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six Memories Of The Past

It has come a point that William is finally able to come together as a leader as well.

William told his father that he will be staying on the ship with his mother. I will be going down with the others, to try and find the alien rebels. It will be a hard battle that William tells his father.

He is not happy, but he tells him that he needs to be with him,  
in order as well to defeat them, because of his own inner battles as well. Along with having been taken, while leaving Dana alone to look for the truth, and to why it was happening in the first place.

The first time was when he found many of the returns, while inside the sphere before having to taken abroad the ship, and meeting up with the one bounty hunter that had been after him for years.

"Very well, Dad, you will come!, but you will need to wear protection from the laser weapons, plus I will be sure to equipment you with an cloaking belt, just in case your not able to get out of the battle field.

"All right William, but first I need to tell Dana about the plan."

"You know Mother will be really upset once "WE " tell her."

As he stresses the "WE" part with his father. Mulder was all ready having an anxiety attack in regard to telling his wife the news.

A few minutes later.

"Are you out of your Vulcan mind, Fox!", She was pissed as hell at the moment they told her the news.

But after William spoke with her a few minutes to calm her down, she was promised to make sure that both Dad, and himself would be back in one piece.

William told his mother, to stay in his quarters, since Allysa will be manning the communications center, along with telling the transport room to be ready to bring up everyone,  
once they know that the fight with the first craft is over with.

While in the Transport room, It was William, Mulder, and 20 others ready to go. As Mulder was brought the cloaking belt to be placed around his waist along with a laser weapon on his side.

William tells everyone to be ready for the Battle. Alone with all of his rebels hollering with there pledge.

It was at that moment, the beam from the ceiling, transported everyone to the surface.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven Memories Of The Past

As soon as everyone transported down, they all had the feeling that something was very wrong. Everyone felt uneasy knowing now the space craft is now uncloaked to be 300 feet away from them, just on the outskirts of the forest.

William tells everyone to spread out using there belts to keep them cloaked for only an hour. The power drain is enormous to keep them going.

Inside the craft the leader Anders asked his communications officer on whether or not there is any type of radiation back ground in the area.

"Sir, There is something on the screens, but I really can't make it out, as to what it might be," He replies to Anders not sure in what to think of it at the moment.

"Very well, just make sure you keep watching the screens for anything out of the ordinary." While moving off towards his quarters for the next few minutes.

"I will Anders," As the rebel goes back to his work.

Outside near the space craft, the main entrance was opened,  
along with seeing three sentries on the side.

It was at this point, William tells Mulder in his ear to stand back,  
he and two of his men fired together on full charge to kill all three of the alien rebels along with dissolving into the green slime.

"Let's move in!" William tells everyone while waving his hand. As for Mulder, he pulled out his weapon from his side.

Just as soon Mulder entered the craft, one of the aliens came out from one of the compartments to surprise him. Mulder fired his weapon at the rebel to kill him. He felt sick at that particular having to see the slime having to be throwing off the acid smell.

As for the others, William had to check the time, as it was getting short with having to use the cloaking belts. He tells his commander Johan that we need to find the main communications center.

"It's the main key point, for where we can destroy the craft." He points out to Johan.

"Very well, lets go." Johan orders everyone to move out. It was at this point Fox Mulder join them, as his face was looking ashen.

They find the communications center, but they had to kill the alien rebel that was inside before setting off the alarms through out the craft. They were able to fire just in time before it was too late.

They move towards the main center area. They are able to figure out the panels, for where they can place the explosive on timer set to go off in 30 minutes. But first they had to make sure to look for the leader of this craft.

William and Mulder went together while telling the others to transport back up to the ship now.

Johan told him that he was staying with them, as he ordered the others to leave now. All of them obeyed in unison before heading on out of of the area.

"We need to move quickly." He tells the two behind him.

Anders was in his quarters looking at his disfigured face in the mirror.

A few minutes later now that the cloaking devices were no longer working,  
William, Johan and Mulder were now visible to Anders. He turns around to face the three. It was at this point very quickly Anders fires his weapon from his side to hit Johan in the shoulder to damage him.

William having to be working quickly fires his weapon to hit Anders full blast to kill him, he drops to the floor dissolving. William ask Mulder to help Johan, while the both of them carry Johan to move out of the craft before it explodes.

Mulder's son gets on his communications device to call Allysa to have them transport back up to the ship.

Once arriving, the main healer Arulian was waiting for them to take care of Johan.

However in the meantime, The space craft blows finally, sending it into a million pieces.  
/

While at the Observatory, Dr. Avery was watching out the telescope, as he noticed the fire ball showing up in the sky near the hills. He was pissed as hell. He goes to contact some one on his cell, to let them about the one craft being destroyed. He's able to make contact with the person on the line.

"What happen Dr. Avery?" He asked on the cell.

"Mr. Spender, I have a feeling it was Mulder and his son William that was the cause, along with his rebels to win this round." He replies.

"No doubt!, but there will be a next time Dr. Avery." He ends the call very quickly as he starts to cough after taking a quick in hail of his cigarette and placing it into the small hole of his throat.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight Memories Of The Past

Finale This story will be continued on in a new series.

C.G. Spender was not a happy man at all to let his own son Fox Mulder and his grand child William to beat him out this time around.

He asked his aid to gather all of the troops, to once again get together on how to beat out the rebels, that his grand child has put together from other planets to beat out his alien friends.

Spender tries to move out from his wheel chair,  
but to no prevail. His health even though stable at the moment wasn't getting any better. Despite the fact the alien medicine hasn't actually cured him from his lung cancer.

Ever since he killed Diane, he's been some what been missing her to have her at his side. But since she betrayed him, he had no choice in the matter to kill her, and just get even at his son Fox.

His aid comes in to check up on him, as he tells him that his personnel will be here tomorrow to go over the next stage of the plan to over throw Earth and the human beings that get mostly in his way.

He ask his aid, on whether or not you were able to make contact with the alien bounty hunter Anders.

"Yes, sir, I have.,Anders will be here later, as soon as he take cases of Dr. Daniels at the Observatory."

"Excellent!, now we can start again. He tells him.

The End 


End file.
